Beautiful Dreamer
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Eriol stalks Tomoyo in her dreams. -EriolxTomoyo-


**Beautiful Dreamer**

He knew her dreams.

It had puzzled him at first at how easily he could slip into her dreams. He usually wandered through the world of Morpheus after visiting with the god of dreams and then leaving before sunrise until he stumbled upon her.

The memory never left him, even after he woke up.

To see her floating in the gossamer and shining bubbles with long flowing black and curling hair and violet eyes that contained the universe. When the dream changed, she changed clothes. There would be a flash of light then she would be in a new dress or kimono or tunic. Her hairstyle would change too and she would sometimes sing. He would've loved to hear her sing but no sound ever came out. So he sat on one of those benches made of clouds to watch her bubble float and change colors and think about her.

It was a surprise because they had no formal connection with each other except as classmates and acquaintances.

Their only link was Sakura Kinomoto. It was through her that they had met.

So it continued to puzzle him.

It was curious but he often found himself floating through the night-sky to reach her. He could, of course, will himself to go back to his body. But he never did.

It might be interesting, he always told himself to see what a certain Daidouji Tomoyo dreamed about.

There was more but he'd shrug it off. Instead, he hurried to his destination. There was a queer sense of excitement and enjoyment as he passed through walls and security cameras before settling beside her bed. He'd be drawn in to her slumbering form until he was inside whatever visions she was having.

He had inkling that it must be a bastard form of his ability to dream the future. He often used that to keep a close watch on his descendant and heiress to make sure they took the paths they were supposed to take. It was an uncomfortable skill but he'd learned to adjust. Later on he enjoyed knowing them through it.

The ability was necessary with Sakura and Syaoran. He could view them at will but that was it. He couldn't see beyond those who are really important to his plans. But who was she to him?

Unexpected as it was, he used it to his advantage.

Eriol was curious to see what this beautiful woman dreamed about.

As he settled in front of her bubble as he always did, he took a deep breath. The mage was not quite sure if he could pull himself out of her unconsciousness but it was worth a try. As long as he had magic he was fine.

The black-haired young man reached forward until his palms touched the glittering bubble. A push and it was visible through a semi-transparent veil of twinkles and indigo dusk. Before he could pull it out, he was sucked in.

Then he was startled to find himself in an endless stretch of space that seemed to be made of dusk and darkness with millions of little stars scattered like beads. He took a deep breath and felt intoxicated with the fresh sweet scent. His blue eyes wandered around before it landed on his companion who was sitting next to him with eyes on the moon.

"It's odd," Tomoyo said "that I should dream of you tonight."

Eriol stared.

She pointed towards a still pool right in front of them. The pool looked deep and peaceful. Her voice was soft and lilting. "I've seen the future, you know."

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Another I visited me just a while ago. She left before you came. She told me to look and see what's in the future." Tomoyo said dreamily. She smiled at Eriol. "I can't wait."

Tomoyo as a dream-gazer was a thought that startled him. Maybe she was. She was certainly a daughter of the Amamiya clan just as her cousin Sakura was. Perhaps her magic was not as strong as Sakura's but she had her own. What else would explain the appropriate costumes that she made? It always baffled him that she created the clothes that always fit the situation as though she had always foreseen its need.

Eriol then thought that it was incredibly modest of her to not mention it. Maybe her dreaming was more powerful than his cute little girl's. He wouldn't put it past her at all.

"I always dream of you though," she murmured as she scooted closer to him. He couldn't move out of shock. "But you always leave. You don't stay. Can you just stay here with me?"

He was about to say something when he felt her lips on his.

They kissed under the twinkling stars and the huge moon.

Tomoyo broke the kiss. She stared dreamily up into his eyes, "It's just a dream, isn't it?"

Eriol nodded.

Then he woke up.

oOoOoOo

Eriol was sleepier than usual. Maybe the dream-travels were taking its toll. As he yawned for the nth time, he saw Tomoyo smile at him. A blush colored his cheeks.

She approached him later. Her hand settled on his arm. He remembered the sweetest scent and the softest skin. His blush intensified. She giggled as she stood up on tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Beautiful dream isn't it?"

He stared at her and she laughed.

Tomoyo the beautiful dreamer knew about her dream-stalker all along.

oOoOoOo


End file.
